Gone
by bluestreaker14
Summary: Because he wasn’t just another guy. LillyOliver oneshot


**I've read a few different stories like this and I loved the idea so I wanted to give it a shot. And I gotta say I loved the way this turned out. It's much better than I thought it would be. I'm proud of this one. :) Hope you guys like it as much as I do. :)**

**Gone**

_Because he wasn't just another guy. LillyOliver_

_-_

Lilly Truscott has had a lot of guys come into her life. And so far, she's watched just about every one of them walk away. However, there were three that stood out to her. Three that caused major heartbreak in her life. Three that, she noticed, had one thing in common.

**I. Matt**

Matt was a cute guy, someone Lilly had liked for a long time. At the time, he'd seemed perfect for her. A cute skater who also liked her for who she was. Or so he said. The first time he stood her up should've been a hint. But she quickly forgave him, blaming the whole thing on Miley wanting to change her. It wasn't until a month later that she would learn the truth.

That night he stood her up, she learned he went to the dance anyway, saying to all his friends that she'd called and said she couldn't make it. While he was there, he'd hooked up with some random girl he'd picked out of the crowd. When Lilly found out, she confronted Matt, only to have him deny it. Two days later, she found out the girl was pregnant and she never heard from Matt again.

She'd cried for days. Miley tried everything to get her to realize Matt wasn't even worth it. Nothing she said helped.

The tears didn't stop until Oliver knocked on her door with two cartons of cookies 'n cream ice cream and all eight seasons of Full House on DVD.

**II. Lucas**

Lilly thought she'd found someone special when she started dating Lucas. He treated her like she was all that mattered. And she was happy. That much was evident. She was convinced he was the one for her.

The emotions that ran through her when Miley told her Lucas was cheating on her were more than she thought she could handle. She'd felt disbelief, hurt, anger, confusion, everything other than the happiness she'd felt just moments before when Lucas leaned in to kiss her. When she'd chosen Lucas instead of Miley, she added guilt to that list.

When Miley got Lucas to admit to cheating on Lilly, she couldn't even believe it. Of course, she'd managed to get a bit of revenge by dumping her shrimp sauce onto his head and watch him rush out of the restaurant, ultimately confused yet humiliated at the same time. She'd thanked Miley a million times that night and together, the two concocted the perfect plan for Lilly to dump him.

The following Monday, Lilly walked into school, prepared to call Lucas out on what he did in front of the entire school. Only when she got there, he wasn't at school. And, to her surprise, neither was Oliver.

She found out from Saint Sarah at lunch that, early that morning, Oliver had punched Lucas in the face.

**III. Mr. Truscott**

Lilly knew they'd been fighting. She'd have to be an idiot not to notice the tension during the day, the hasty goodbyes when they left for work in the morning, and the hushed yet angry arguments they had when they thought Lilly was asleep. However, like the naïve 16-year-old she was, she thought nothing of it and figured that, soon enough, they'd work it all out and everything would be back to normal.

She kept the fighting to herself, not wanting to cause any drama when there wasn't need for any. She knew Miley and Oliver were slightly suspicious that something might be wrong but she simply smiled and assured them that everything was perfectly fine. They let it drop and never brought it up again.

Just when she thought things were finally settling down, she woke up one Friday morning to her father's car and most of his belongings gone and a note from her mother saying 'Gone to grandma's for the weekend. Be back Monday. Love, Mom'. She skipped school that day, not wanting to face everyone. She knew this was bad. She knew, somewhere deep down, that her father wasn't coming back.

She received multiple calls and texts throughout the day. She ignored them all, not wanting to deal with the frantic voices of her friends wanting desperately to know what was wrong with her.

A mere ten minutes after school let out, there was a knock on her bedroom door. A part of her hoped that it was her father, returning after realizing he'd made a mistake. However, the voice that softly called, "Lilly," wasn't that of her father but rather the calming, soothing voice of her best friend.

She opened the door and immediately fell into Oliver's arms, crying into his chest. "He's gone," she sobbed. "He left us."

Oliver held her tightly, rubbing her back, kissing her head, and whispering soft, calming words in her ear. He led her to her bed and laid down with her, never once letting her go. She cried for nearly an hour before she drifted off to a light slumber.

Oliver stayed with her all weekend, comforting her when she cried and holding her all through the night.

-

Those three affected her more than anything. Matt was her first heartbreak. Lucas was the first time she'd ever felt betrayed by someone she trusted. And her dad leaving was the first time she'd ever felt true depression.

And yet, every time there was a guy in her life who walked out on her, there was always another guy there to pick up the pieces. His name was Oliver Oken, and he was the guy Lilly loved more than anything. He was the guy who'd been there for her through everything, even the long, late night talks about boys simply because she just needed to talk. He was the guy who fought for her. He was the guy who had become her entire world the day he said, "I love you". He was the guy she cared about more than anything. And she knew that, unlike everyone else, when he said forever, he meant it. Because he wasn't just another guy. He was Oliver. He was her best friend. He was her true love. He was her world. He was hers. And he wasn't going anywhere.

**Just a really sweet Loliver oneshot/drabble kind of thing. :P  
That last paragraph is probably one of my favorite things I've ever written. I don't know why. It just turned out really well for me. :)  
BTW, next chapter in my Loliver twoshot 'Sorry Tummy' will be up by tomorrow. I promise. I know it's insanely late but for some reason, I just haven't finished it. I really have no excuse. :P  
And for anyone who has a Twitter, FOLLOW ME! I'll be updating on my stories not to mention I'm really random on there. It can be pretty entertaining.  
www [dot] twitter [dot] com /bluestreaker14  
^Ya'll know how to actually type that in the address bar. No need for me to explain. :)**


End file.
